Nikki
by FireDragon1019
Summary: Nicole is Harry's sister. She was only a month old when Voldemort attacked her parents and brother. Anticipating the attack, Lily gave her to Andromeda and Ted Tonks for her protection. She grew up using the surname Evans, like her mother, instead of Potter to avoid recognition. She starts school in Harry's second year, making her the same age as Colin Creevey.


Nikki skipped into the kitchen, holding out her hands, palms up. In them was a single white lily. As her adoptive mother watched, the flower opened and closed in her palms. Andromeda smiled.

"I can already tell you're going to make a great witch, Nicole." Nikki beamed.

"When can we go get my school stuff?" she asked excitedly. Her Hogwarts acceptance letter had arrived in the mail three days before, and she couldn't wait another second to learn all there was to know about magic. Andromeda sighed, still smiling.

"Well, there's no time like the present, is there? I'll just go tell Ted and Dora."

"Alright." Nikki placed the flower in a small cup of water on the kitchen counter before pulling on her Converse sneakers over her striped socks. A minute later, Andromeda came back into the room. Her biological daughter trailed behind.

"Dora said she wanted to come with us," Andromeda explained.

"Yeah, I'm not about to miss my little sis's first trip to Diagon Alley. It's exciting," Nymphadora said, grinning.

"Thanks, Nymph," Nikki said, using her nickname for her adoptive older sister.

"No problem, Nikki." The three of them made their way to the fireplace.

"Nicole, you go first. Go on, then." Nikki took a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the grate.

"See you in a minute. DIAGON ALLEY!" She threw down the powder and saw the green flames engulf her. A couple seconds later, she climbed out of the grate in Diagon Alley. Nymph joined her, then Andromeda. They walked down the street together. Nikki's head swiveled around, trying to see everything.

"Alright, first stop's Madam Malkin's. You need some robes."

"Okay." Nikki followed Andromeda and Nymph into the shop. Madam Malkin smiled up at them from where she was fitting a sandy-haired boy about Nikki's age.

"Hello. Frankly, I thought it would be longer before I saw you in here again, Nymphadora."

"Please don't call me that."

"Oh, right. I forgot. My apologies."

"It's fine." The boy spoke up.

"Hi! Who are you?" he asked Nikki.

"I'm Nicole Evans. You can call me Nikki. And you?"

"I'm Colin Creevey. Nice to meet you. Are you starting your first year? I am."

"Yep. Any guesses on what house you'll be in?"

"Er… I don't actually know any of that. I'm muggle born, see."

"Oh, really? I know a little about Hogwarts from Andromeda and Tonks, but not much. I can explain that much, though. There are four houses at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The students get sorted into them based on their talents. Gryffindors are known for their bravery. Ravenclaws are clever and smart. Slytherins are supposed to be picked for persistence and diligence, but a lot of them are really nasty, so no one really likes them much. There isn't a wizard that went bad that wasn't in Slytherin. A lot of people think that Hufflepuff is just the overflow house. You know, for children that don't really have any defining traits. But a lot of the time, the nicest kids are in Hufflepuff. I reckon I'll be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Nymph says it fits my personality."

"That is so neat! I hope I'm in Gryffindor. Either way, I'll be happy, though."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

"Alright, Miss Nicole. It's your turn. Come and stand here. Yes, yes. Raise your arms. Just like that. Hold still," Madam Malkin instructed as she bustled around and took measurements. Nikki stood as still as she could, smiling goodbye to Colin, who waved and dashed out of the shop. Andromeda smiled.

"Already making friends, I see. You've always been so good at that." Nikki laughed.

A couple minutes later, Madam Malkin stepped back and said she was done. She wrapped up Nikki's new robes and handed them to her. Nikki smiled gratefully as she took them.

"Let's go, Nymph. Can I get my wand next? Please?"

"Slow down a bit. Mum's got to pay for your robes first."

"Oh yeah. I'd forgotten."

"That's just like you." Andromeda handed Madam Malkin a couple silver sickles.

"Alright, now we can go. You want to get your wand next, you said?"

"Yes."

"Then we'd better go to Ollivander's." Nikki grinned and jumped up and down excitedly. They hurried down the busy street to Ollivander's wand shop. A bell chimed as Nikki opened the door. Ollivander came out from behind a shelf of boxes.

"Oh, my. This is quite the pleasant surprise, Nicole Evans. I remember the day your mother came into my shop years ago. I could sense talent immediately. Ten and a quarter inches, willow, quite swishy and good for charms. And just last year… no, it is of no importance. No importance. Well, let's see, shall we? Ah, try this. Dogwood and unicorn hair, nine and a half inches, very good for defensive magic. Well, go on, then. Wave it." Nikki did as she was told, but it felt a bit awkward in her hand. She handed it back to Ollivander, shaking her head.

"No? Why don't you try this, then. Ten and three quarter inches, mahogany." Nikki took it, but she had hardly raised it when Ollivander snatched it back.

"No, no. That won't do at all." He put the wand back in it's box and took out another.

"There. Give this one a try. Willow and phoenix feather, supple. Good for all types of magic. I admit I'd be a bit sad to see it go." Nikki took the wand from Ollivander. Her fingers tingled. She gave it a wave and showered Ollivander with pretty golden sparks.

"Ah, that's the one! Fantastic. Simply fantastic!" Nikki grinned and Andromeda gave Ollivander eight galleons for the wand.

"Alright, Nicole. Time to pay a visit to the Apothecary. And then we have to go and get your books from Flourish and Blotts."

"Sure, sure. I'm coming."

Twenty minutes later, Nikki had gotten everything on her supplies list. She hopped along on stones in the pavement outside. Just then, she saw something glint to her right, like a small fire, in the woods.

"Hang on a moment. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"Not far. I think I saw a fire." She ran into the woods. Where had the fire gone? She kneeled and searched around the ground. Then she saw something. It was a small bird, just a baby. It wasn't the prettiest thing she'd ever seen, feathers in patches, covered in soot and ash. Nikki picked it up and held it to her chest. Then she ran out of the woods and back to where Andromeda and Nymph were standing, looking worried and confused.

"Look what I found," Nikki said, showing them the bird, "Poor thing."

"No way. Mum, look!" Nymph exclaimed. Andromeda leaned over to examine the bird. She looked very surprised.

"What are the odds? What is something like that doing here?"

"What? It's just a bird," Nikki said, confused.

"No, it isn't. That there is a phoenix," Andromeda said in wonder. "They have incredible powers. They can carry immensely heavy loads and their tears have healing powers. They burst into flames when it's time for them to die, and then are reborn from the ashes." Nikki stared.

"Well, I guess we won't be needing to buy you an owl, then," Nymph said. Nikki nodded speechlessly.

"Now, he'll need a name, won't he?" Nikki started to smile.

"I've already got one. His name will be Lacri."

"Tears? I like it. It's fitting for a phoenix. Look, he likes you." It appeared that way. Lacri had climbed up Nikki's arm and perched on her shoulder, hooting contentedly.

"Come on, now. Let's get you home. It's suppertime."

**((How's that for a first chapter? I hope you liked it. Review! :D ))**


End file.
